


Over The Rainbow

by panickyintheuk



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickyintheuk/pseuds/panickyintheuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no place like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a tiny little sequel/epilogue to something else I was working on, but that never got finished, so I thought I would finally post this so I can put it in my 'Completed' folder and feel a vague sense of accomplishment.

“Theoretically,” Tony is saying into Steve’s chest, “within a couple of years we might be able to harness its power to the point where we could send you home.”

“I don’t need to harness the Bifrost to get to Brooklyn, Tony. They have this thing called the F train.”

“No, I mean, you know. To your own time.”

“You’re not tired of me already, are you?” Steve says a little sharply. What the hell is this?

“I just thought, you know,” Tony says in a small, reasonable voice, “you could be with Peggy, and Bucky, and...”

“Bucky died before I got frozen, Tony. There are some things you can’t undo. And I never even went steady with Peggy! I mean, she was a wonderful woman and a good friend, and I was attracted to her, and maybe I would have married her and we would have been happy together and had fifteen kids and a dog, I don’t know. I don’t feel the need to resort to time travel to find out.” 

He looks at Tony, whose face is carefully blank. Only belatedly, it occurs to him that Tony might be fishing for reassurance.

“Of course,” he says, “I wouldn’t have known what I was missing. But what if I’d stayed in touch with Howard? I’d be in my seventies when you were in your twenties. I would have been your dad’s lechy old friend, drooling over you through my dentures...”

“I don’t know,” Tony says, propping himself up on one elbow. He’s smiling now. “If things hadn’t worked out with Peggy for whatever reason, maybe I still would have been interested. In fact, it might have made more sense. Our sex drives might actually match up.”

“You know, Tony, there’s nothing actually wrong with my sex drive. Wanting to have sex with you all the time is a perfectly normal response to having met you.”

For once, Tony has nothing to say. He just smiles indulgently and reaches up to run his nails across Steve’s scalp, which feels far better than it has any right to. There’s no place like home.


End file.
